Liz at the SGC 3 - Futurity
by Adian
Summary: In the Stargate Universe everything up to Epi 2.16 'The Fifth Race' has happened. Some dialogue & events from Epi 4.16 '2010' will appear in my story & be used to suit my needs. In the Roswell Universe everything but the crash has been moved back 10 years. Everything up to 'Departure' has happened. Liz fulfills her Harvard dream and is now a scientist at Stargate Command.


**Disclaimer: **The characters of Roswell belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, UPN, and the Syfy Channel. Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Syfy, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. They are not mine and no infringement is intended.

The members of SG-1 – Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c with Dr. Janet Fraiser, and General Hammond are having a meeting in the conference room overlooking the Stargate.

Tech Davis interrupts the meeting over the intercom, "Incoming traveler!"

General Hammond walks into the Control Room asking, "Who is it?"

Tech Davis double checks the code. Confused he answers, "Its…SG-1, sir."

O'Neill cries out "Now what?"

SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser have followed Hammond into the Control Room.

Hammond turns on the intercom and orders, "Defense teams stand by! Open the iris."

The iris opens and they see something float through and land on the ramp. Hammond turns on the intercom and orders "Stand down!"

They all walk into the Gate Room. O'Neill walks up the ramp and picks up a piece of paper. He walks back down reading the message.

Impatient Daniel asks, "Well?"

He hands the note to Daniel. Daniel reads, "Under no circumstances go to P4C-970. Colonel Jack O'Neill. That looks like your handwriting."

Jack confirms, "It is my handwriting and that is my signature."

Dr. Fraiser asks to see the note. "That looks like blood sir."

Hammond orders "Have it analyzed."

Dr. Fraiser takes the note and leaves.

Jack asks, "General, wasn't 970 on our mission list?"

Hammond replies, "It was. Not anymore. I'm not taking any chances. I want P4C-970 removed from the dialing computer immediately. Dismissed."

Jack sits down on the side of the ramp.

Carter says, "I wonder why you sent it…I wonder when."

Jack replies, "Yeah. You got to wonder…"

Later that afternoon Dr. Fraiser knocks on General Hammond's door interrupting Hammond and O'Neill. She reports her findings to them. "There is blood on the note from Col. O'Neill and Major Carter."

General Hammond dismisses Dr. Fraiser. He watches Jack fiddle with the plastic bag holding the note. Hammond asks, "Will you ask Liz?"

Jack answers, "I will. I know myself the message is too cryptic I believe that there is more to this piece of paper than meets the eye. Liz receives flashes from strong emotions I had to have left a message for her. I will ask her to come to my office so we can do this away from prying eyes."

A few minutes later Liz runs into Jack's office. Liz asks, "What's wrong? Are you ok? Is it Teal'c?"

"Everyone is ok."

She studies his face. "You called me Liz. You only call me Liz if something is wrong. What do you need?"

Sighing he says, "A favor, please sit no doubt you have heard something strange came through the Stargate this morning." He gives her the bag holding the note. She reads the message and knows what the favor is.

Jack continues, "I believe I left a message for you. Will you touch it and see what the message is?"

Liz says, "Jack you know I will. The brown stains are blood aren't they?"

"The ones on top are mine and the ones at the bottom are Carter's."

She stares at the stains knowing that for the first time what she sees will be violent. Blood from two of the team means something went horribly wrong. "With Sam's blood on here her emotions will have left an imprint also. I'm going to start off with her. Remember no matter what you see me do don't touch me. Let me come out of it naturally."

Taking a deep breath she opens the bag and grasps the paper on Sam's bloodstains.

'_Damn the Aschen! Teal'c is dead.' She sees an automated defense system shooting at Daniel and Jack. As she runs toward the gate Jack is staggering up to the steps to the Stargate. The automated defenses are too much and he falls forward dying on the steps. Daniel runs to Jack and is killed a few feet from the Stargate. _

_She reaches Daniel and grabs the note. Sam runs towards the event horizon. 'They will not destroy us! Joe and I will meet again in the new future and we will have a family!' She throws the note through the Stargate. _

Jack watches Liz's face go from horror to despair to unrelenting pain. He tries to stay in his seat. He tries to not go to her. He hears her gasp and closes the distance between them.

Liz opens her eyes and Jack is kneeling in front of her. Tears begin falling and he pulls her into his arms.

Liz sobs, "I saw you die. Jack, you and Teal'c died." He scoops her up and sits in the adjacent chair. He holds her tight rubbing his hand up and down her back trying to sooth her.

As she calms down Jack says, "Sparky we succeeded the future has been changed Teal'c and I are alive and well."

She pulls away from his embrace. Her face is stained with tears. "I know you are alive and I'm thankful for it but you and Teal'c are my best friends and seeing you die in any fashion is devastating."

Jack asks, "Do you want me to get T?"

"No! You barely were able to not bring me out of it. Teal'c would not be able to see me in pain and not do something about it. I'll be ok. Now that I know what to expect it shouldn't hit me as hard. Do you want to see Sam's memories?"

"Yes." She flashes him Sam's memories and emotions.

He feels as if he has been sucker punched. The woman he loves in the future is with someone else. He watches himself and Danny die. He feels every shot hit Sam before she throws the note.

Liz can feel him reeling she anchors him while he tries to gain back control of his mind.

Eventually he says, "I am so sorry. I had no idea what I was asking of you. How do you live with this ability day to day?"

"Mental shields plus almost everything I have has only been owned by me."

A few minutes later Liz tries to move out of Jack's arms. She can feel how torn he is between duty and friendship. He does not want to ask her to touch the note again but he knows to keep Earth safe they need to know what the message his future self left is.

"Jack, you have to let me go I can do this."

He can feel her determination. He knows she is strong and capable in her abilities but there is a difference between asking a soldier to do something with potentially hurtful consequences and asking a civilian to face the same situation.

"If you didn't believe I could handle this you would not have left me a message." He finally lets her go.

Liz settles back into her chair. She touches Jack's dried bloodstain. _Liz, I have two messages for you. The first needs to be told to myself and General Hammond. We allied with the Aschen and they took Earth over with good deeds and false promises. Their miracle drugs sterilized 90% of the population. All they had to do was wait for us to die and then take over the planet without a fight. _

_We and others like us hid in the more remote areas as did many who had been in the military. We began living off the radar and not using technology that they could trace or control. We began hunting and farming living off the land as much as we could. The premonitions you and others had guided our lives. Thor came to visit and told of what had been done to other worlds that had allied with the Aschen. He offered us and those we trusted sanctuary on one of the Asgard protected worlds. We were about to leave when Carter came to the cabin with a plan to warn our past selves about the Aschen. If you have received this message the plan succeeded. _

_The second message is for you and me. It will shock you both but we want this. We are married. We do not know if it is a product of the Ancients or the Antarians but we have bonded. This is us. She can see how intertwined Jack and Liz are. Jack reveals the breadth and intensity of his feelings for Liz the sense of completeness that comes from their bond. He flashes an image of their family. She feels his gratefulness for his second chance at a family. His pride and all-consuming love for the four sons they have. Liz can feel the overwhelming depth of her future self's love and trust for Jack. The fierce protectiveness she has for her husband and children. How the power within her has multiplied and when combined with Jack's it is staggering. _

_Liz only wanted to show you what you could have with each other. She did not want to force a relationship between you. I am not so noble I want this for myself. I will be torn between Carter who I love at that moment and a future that seems improbable. I will run. I will not want to accept what seems to be too good to be true. He sends flash after flash of their life together giving himself enough evidence to believe._

Once again Jack is watching Liz while she receives a message. There is no horror or fear on her face but it is taking a lot longer than he expected. Her body starts to shake and slide out of her chair. He scoops her up once again. Jack cradles her calling her name trying to get her out of the flash. He touches her face and is sucked in.

Hours later she wakes up in the infirmary. Liz's shields are shredded. Jack lays in the bed next to her out cold. His mind has been overwhelmed and shut itself down. She and Jack have become intertwined and not in a good way.

Teal'c says, "Dr. Janet Fraiser, Elizabeth is awake."

Dr. Fraiser takes her vitals and lets the evil penlight work its magic intensifying her headache. She asks, "Liz what happened?"

Liz connects with her. _Get Hammond down here so I can explain and could you cut off the light?_

A few minutes later Gen. Hammond enters and locks the door behind him. Liz begins, "I receive flashes from strong emotion. Jack from the future left me a flash message with the note. Carter unknowingly left one too. I don't know what caused him to touch me. Jack knows not to touch me or he will get sucked in too. P4C-970 is the home planet of the Aschen. They are a lot more technologically advanced than we are. We allied with them and defeated the Goa'uld. While we were fighting the Aschen were being very helpful to Earth with all kinds of wonders. They have a universal miracle drug that improved everyone's health and extended longevity. It also sterilized 90% of the population. They were just waiting for us to die and then take over Earth.

Jack never liked the Aschen and was very vocal about it. Many in the military got the same vibe about the Aschen and once the war was over and the military disbanded they fled to unpopulated areas. I went with Jack to Minnesota. Thor came to visit and offered us and those we trusted sanctuary on an Asgard protected world. Days before we were to leave Carter and Dr. Fraiser discovered what the Aschen miracle cure really was. SG-1 used the 1969 plan to send a message to the past to warn us about the Aschen. Carter was the last one to handle the message. She saw you all die trying to get to the Stargate. She was shot multiple times reaching the gate. I experienced her pain as it happened."

Dr. Fraiser reasons, "That has to be what knocked you both out. So he should wake up from it soon since you did."

Liz asks, "How did we end up here?"

Gen. Hammond says, "When Jack did not report back to me about the message I went to his office and found you both unconscious. Get some rest Liz and let me know when Jack wakes up."

Gen. Hammond and Dr. Fraiser leave the room. Teal'c stays seated between them.

Liz says, "Teal'c the flashes overwhelmed him and his mind has shut down. I'm going to have to help him wake up. Don't let Dr. Fraiser interfere or anyone else touch me."

"I will protect you both Elizabeth."

Jack is still connected to her. He is lost in the maelstrom of memories. Liz begins the process of separating the Original Jack from Future Jack.

Original Jack is furious with Future Jack. He cannot find his way back to himself he is drowning in a life that is not his, a life he does not want. He loves Sam he wants her. She has not met her future husband yet. He still has a chance to be with her. He is irate with Future Jack for destroying his privacy. He does not want someone else to know all the black stains on his soul everything he has kept buried. The wounds have been torn open afresh. He is inundated by the pain.

Eventually he feels Liz's active presence. He knows she can help him but avoids her all the same. He tries to shut her out. He does not care that she has been just as exposed. He is not ready to face her in any way, shape, or form.

Jack is a man of compartmentalization. Liz untangles the memories putting Future Jack's in a 'compartment'. She heals the compartments of his mind putting the buried memories back where they belong. Liz slowly brings him back to a functioning state. She opens her eyes to the coldest stare she has ever seen.


End file.
